


Human

by The_Lone_Wolf27



Category: AU-Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Magic, Mind Control, Shapeshifter(s), Small 'Trailer' to my story that I'm still working on, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Wolf27/pseuds/The_Lone_Wolf27
Summary: This is a small 'trailer' to my story that I am still working on. So I hope you enjoyed the small 'trailer'.There was destruction everywhere. A long piercing howl can be heard from the woods. The pounding steps of a creature that had not been seen for centuries as it came closer and closer.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update on my other stories so This is a late gift from me to you. I hope ye enjoy =^~^=

Walking into the forest was a bad idea for L. She knew something was wrong when she and Abigor entered. It was to quiet for her liking, there was no chirps from birds, no rodents squeaking or chittering as they walked deeper into the woods. 

 

They were now taking a small break since they've been walking till the afternoon. They found a small clearing next to a cliff and after they've had their small rest they'd have to jump to the other side to continue with their destination.

 

L never really liked showing her abilities( **curse** ). But she would have to since they've found out the bridge has collapsed and she would have to change to jump over to the other side along with Abigor who had no abilities.

 

"You got something on your mind L?" Abigor snapped her from her thoughts and looked at him. "Not really but I am ready to move on," she said and glared at him," So hurry your ass up." She said as she looked away. From the corner of her eye she saw something move and quickly snapped her head towards it.

 

She sniffed the air and quickly got up startling the assassin. He got up and looked towards where L was looking. But he saw nothing and looked towards L. "Did you see something?" He asked, only to see that her eyes changed to a darker shade of aqua blue. He flicked his eyes over the opposite side of the cliff and saw somebody approaching towards the edge of the cliff.

 

L's eyes widen for a split second to find out it was the witch who made a contract with L. The witch who lied, used, and killed her family. She glared and let out a snarl changing her form to a gigantic wolf. She stood on her hind legs, her fur a dark black color, her eyes deep aqua as they were filled with vengence and hate. Her canine teeth sharp filling with a snarl and growls. Her wings spread out big enough to carry her into the sky black crow feathers glistening when the sun hits them.

 

Abigor in shock as he sees L in her form, he backs up and gets out of shock and takes a defensive stance, hand already on his sword, waiting. He knows who the witch, Circe, L told him about her with such hate and anger.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Abigor was gasping for air as he heaved up blood, coughing. He took a blow and hit the tree. He sat himself up leaning against the tree supporting him as he looked forward. His eyes were watering as he heard a loud piercing howl behind the trees in front of him. Thundering foot steps coming closer and closer. 

 

A snarl came and out went L as she stalked slowly towards Abigor. Her pupils slit as she wasn't in control, stopping only 3ft in front of him growling low. Circe and another Wolf much like L but bigger and filled with scars, eyes gleaming red, fur dark grey only to have it filled with blood of victims it killed. 

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way boy, but you were just getting in the way of my plans that I have for this world." Circe chuckles. Abigor's eyes widened when he saw L, eyes watery but enough for him to see. He coughed up blood again his chest heaving for air but couldn't get enough. He knows that he has to try to break the trance with L and return her to herself. 

 

"l-L? I need you L, I need you to break the control of the Alpha L t-this isn't you," He said, " Please L!" He looked at her eyes to see if it was working. Circe snorts and walks away, giving a sharp quick nod towards the Wolf. 

The wolf then snarls quick and loud. L then takes steps forward growling, teeth bared looking at Abigor. "L no! You can fight it L! Please remember!" Abigor managed to say. But to no avail as L all but stood on her hind legs shadow covering Abigor, wings spread open, and snarled jaws open and headed towards Abigor.

 

 

 

"No!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice Day/Night! =^~^=


End file.
